


Seven days

by Callmebyyouroscar



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blowjobs, David is hard to get, Drama, M/M, Second year, University AU, a bet between Matteo and boys, flirty Davenzi, matteo has a reputation of a jerk, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmebyyouroscar/pseuds/Callmebyyouroscar
Summary: “Who is that guy in black?”“No way, Luigi, he is a prude one”“He is hot, though”“Forget him, no chances, you’ll waste years on it”“Days, Carlos, seven, to be specific”“Wanna bet?”“Ya, get ready to do my assignments all year”“Or you will do mine”“Today is Florenzi Friday”





	Seven days

**Author's Note:**

> Matteo is out of character, of course, but he will change, I promise

David is not the one, who likes parties. Especially Homecoming, but Essam begged him to be his second pilot at this one, ‘cause Omar is sick. He’d rather stay at dorm and work on his script. Noisemakers are not his thing, but at least he can spend some time with his friend, but Essam disappeared after half an hour and David had to start a conversation with stranger girl, who sat next to him. Sarah was nice and friendly, she studied arts as well as David, so they got along well. This party was not a total downer.   
.   
Matteo was sitting on a couch with his friends, when he recognized a guy next to his ex.   
“Who is that guy in black?”  
“No way, Luigi, he is a prude one”  
“He is hot, though”   
“Forget him, no chances, you’ll waste years on it”   
“Days, Carlos, seven, to be specific”  
“Wanna bet?”  
“Ya, get ready to do my assignments all year”  
“Or you will do mine”  
“Today is Florenzi Friday”  
“Diggas, this is a bad idea, he seems to be a good guy” said Jonas with a beer in one hand and a joint in another.   
“One night with me will not ruin his life”   
.   
Sarah’s face immediately changed, when Matteo came up.   
“Fuck off, Matteo. You have nothing to do here”  
“Sup, Sarah? You are not the one, who decides it anymore” Matteo looked at David, who blushed right away.  
“David, he is not capable of being honest. Don’t even try to listen to him. I need to go.” Sarah stood up and whispered to Matteo’s ear: “Stay away from him”   
Matteo just grinned and sat down next to David.   
“So, you’re David. My name is Matteo Florenzi”   
David didn’t respond, he took a sip from his beer, not even looking at this guy. Like there is nobody next to him.   
“What are you majors? I suppose, art.” Matteo tried to make good impression, but David didn’t pay attention.   
“Stop playing hard to get. Everything is written on your face” said Matteo with a smirk.   
“So can’t you just read what is written here, please?”  
“It says, I want you, Matteo, so desperately”  
“I didn’t believe all these rumors at first, but you are proving them right now”  
“What a hell? Rumors?”  
“I am not into players, Florenzi. Fuck off”  
“I am not. Give me a chance”  
“Why should I do it?”  
“Because everyone deserves one chance”  
“You already missed your chance”  
“No, David. I heard you wanna be film maker. I like movies, come on, ask me something”  
David took a moment to think and asked.   
“Gimme your top-3 love stories from movies, but quickly, before I changed my mind”  
“Uhm, the third is definitely Titanic, then Brokeback Mountain, and the best is ... uhm, eh...Star Wars!”  
“Star Wars?”  
“Yeah, Han and Leia. When she said “I love you”, he responded “I know”. Isn’t it somehow ... eh... beautiful? Better than anything?”  
“Ok”  
“Ok?”  
David looked deep into Matteo’s eyes, looking for a shadow of lie or something like that. But he didn’t see it, he only saw two oceans in those blue piercing eyes. There was something strange, something like fear?  
David nodded.   
“I haven’t watched any of Star Wars”  
“You should do it. Perhaps, I can accompany you”  
“Slow down. I need some time”  
“Next Friday? We can have a marathon of Star Wars with homemade popcorn”  
“I will think about it “  
As they talked, David noticed Essam with a corner of his eyes. He was wasted.   
“I need to take my friend to the dorm or we will be in trouble”  
“I wanna help”   
David took Essam from one side and Matteo from another. They went to their room and helped Essam to feel better. When he fall asleep Matteo looked around, exploring David’s room. There were some drawings on his tiny desk.   
“They are amazing” he said without hesitation, while looking at the portraits of people.   
“Danke. I need to sleep” David was a little bit tired. Matteo left him and he immediately took his sketchbook and pencil. He draw a silhouette of a couple. He wrote next to people their words “I love you and I Know”


End file.
